


To Have, And To Hold

by alyb123



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Keenler - Freeform, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: Samar and Aram's wedding day has finally arrived and they've asked Liz and Ressler to be maid of honor and best man.  As the evening progresses, Ressler and Liz are inspired to finally admit their feelings for each other.  Written as a gift for my Tumblr friend aomine-dajki for The Blacklist Secret Santa Exchange in response to a prompt she suggested months ago.  Mostly Keenler with a little sprinkle of Saram.





	To Have, And To Hold

“Just one more pin…there.”Margaret, the hairdresser, stepped back and beamed as she handed Liz a mirror.Liz turned her head to admire Margaret’s work.

“Thank you, it looks great,” Liz remarked with a smile as she returned the mirror.Her hair was styled in a casual up-do with soft curls and a small cluster of flowers pinned on top. 

“Now go slip into your dress and then we’ll go see how the bride is doing.”Margaret began collecting her brushes and tools and packing them away in her bag.

Liz stepped into the spacious bathroom and gazed at herself in the larger mirror.The hairstyle was flattering and while she was wearing considerably more makeup than usual, it was tastefully applied.She smiled as the turned her head from side to side.It was a long time since she’d gotten dressed up for a fun occasion.She’d helped Samar and Aram plan their wedding for months and she was ready to enjoy their special day.She reached for the burgundy dress hanging on the back of the door and slipped into it.Samar had suggested the color but had otherwise deferred to Liz’s choice of dress and Liz had chosen a simple floor length dress with graceful flowing sleeves.She tugged at the zipper on the back of the dress and frowned as it resisted her efforts.

Liz stepped out of the bathroom with her zipper half done. 

“I’m sorry, the zipper’s stuck.Could you help me?”

“Oh of course, dear,” Margaret rushed over.“There,” she exclaimed with a pat as she slid the zipper into place.“Let me see you.You look stunning, my dear.”Margaret glanced down at Liz’s bare left hand.“I can’t believe a beautiful woman like you isn’t spoken for yet, but you’ll certainly be turning heads tonight.”Liz flushed as Margaret turned back to packing her tools.She knew the woman meant well and there was no point in sharing her own less than joyful marriage history.

A few minutes later, Liz tapped lightly on the door of Samar’s suite. 

“Come in!” Samar called.

Liz stepped into the room and gasped as Samar turned towards her.

“You look amazing,” Liz managed as she took in the bride in front of her.Samar had chosen a simple, but elegant satin dress with a single shoulder strap that hugged every curve.Her naturally curly hair was swept up so that the curls draped down the back.Like Liz, she had a cluster of flowers pinned on the back of her head.“Aram may faint before the ceremony is over.”

Samar chuckled.“Well let’s hope not.His mother would kill him.This whole elaborate wedding is for her benefit - not mine.I would have been more than happy to elope.”

“You’re going to make her - both his parents - and Aram - very happy,” Liz murmured as she stepped closer to take in the details of Samar’s dress.

“I hope so,” Samar said softly.“I want to please them.He’s lucky to have family who care about this - about us.” 

“I don’t see how you could help but please them,” Liz replied.“Aram is who he is because of them,” she added as she squeezed Samar’s hand.“You’re very lucky.”

“You look beautiful yourself,” Samar continued as she turned back to the mirror to adjust her dress.“The dress was a good choice.”

The ringing of the telephone interrupted their conversation.Liz stepped over to the table to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked cautiously.

“Liz?” Ressler’s familiar voice responded.“Oh good, I’m glad you’re there.”

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked as she glanced at Samar, who shot her a quizzical look. 

“Nothing’s wrong.Aram’s just…” Ressler lowered his voice. “He’s just a little on edge. You think you could drop by and help me calm him down?”

Liz stifled a laugh.“Sure.On my way.”She replaced the receiver and turned back to Samar who had a knowing look on her face.

“Let me guess - Aram is panicking.”

Liz shrugged.“Something like that - Ressler’s in over his head, I suspect.If you’re ok here, I’ll go check on them.”

Samar smirked.“I’m fine.Go.And I don’t think Ressler’s the problem,” she added.

Liz paused at the door.“Why not?”

Samar chuckled.“Look, I’m the first one to give Ressler a hard time when he deserves it.And believe me, he deserves it often.But at times like this?Aram can be his own worst enemy.Remind Aram I love him.And it will all be fine.”

“Will do,” Liz replied with a smile as she slid out the door.She glided swiftly down the hall to the suite where Aram and Ressler were waiting and knocked lightly.

Ressler opened the door and gaped in open admiration.“Whoah,” he said.“You look…fantastic,” he managed as his voice trailed off.

Liz flushed with pleasure and gave him a shy smile.“Thank you,” she murmured as she stepped past him into the suite.Aram was standing by the window and turned.

“Liz!Hey - wow.I mean _wow_.You look great.Really great.And I’m sure Samar is amazing and…wait - is it bad luck to see the bridesmaid before the wedding?Or only the bride?” he stammered as he flicked his eyes anxiously between Ressler and Liz

“ _Aram_.Breathe,” Liz replied as she stepped forward and put a hand on his arm with a glance towards Ressler.“Why are you so anxious?”

Aram appeared genuinely confused by the question.“Why?I mean - I’m getting married.Aren’t I supposed to be nervous?”

Liz and Ressler exchanged a look.“No,” Liz replied.“Not when she loves you and you love her.Just enjoy it.”

Aram held her gaze for a moment and then ducked his head sheepishly.“I know.I _know_.It’s just - we’ve been through so much and we’re only doing this big wedding because my mother wanted it and I’m afraid something is going to go…..”

“Aram,” Liz said sternly.“Look at me.”Aram slowly raised his eyes.

“She loves you.She said to tell you it will all be fine.It _will_ be fine,” Liz glanced towards Ressler, who nodded in affirmation.“Breathe,” Liz repeated.Aram nodded slowly.

“Good,” Liz added as she moved back towards the door.“And Aram?”

Aram lifted his eyes and met hers questioningly.“If you don’t calm down, I’ll send Samar in here herself and you were the one who said it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony, right?”

Aram flicked his eyes nervously once more from Liz to Ressler.“You’re right.I’m fine,” he added hastily.

Ressler followed Liz into the hall as she exited the room.“Thanks for that,” he said in a low voice.

Liz smiled softly.“No problem.He just needed to hear it from someone else.” 

Ressler nodded in acknowledgment.“You really do look amazing,” he added as he cast his eyes up and down appreciatively.

“Thank you,” she whispered with a wave as she made her way back down the hall to Samar’s suite.  “See you soon.”

 

* * *

“Everything ok?” Samar asked as Liz stepped back into the room.

“He’ll be fine,” Liz replied reassuringly.“I think he just needed to hear from someone other than Ressler that there was nothing to worry about.”

Samar stifled a smile.“Like I said earlier, I know I give Ressler a hard time, but he’s actually done a good job as best man so far.”

“He has,” Liz agreed.“I was surprised when Aram picked him, I’ll be honest.”

“So was I,” Samar agreed.“It was all Aram's idea.I think he felt badly that I have so few people I know coming to the wedding that he felt it important to have people I know in our wedding party. And I’m not sure at this point how many people really know him that well outside our Task Force.But after the bachelor party, I realized that Ressler actually knew Aram better than I would have imagined.”

“The escape room was a pretty great idea,” Liz agreed.“Aram was talking about it for weeks afterwards.”

“I have to ask you - do you think Reddington let him win?As much as I want to root for Aram’s ingenuity, I can’t help but wonder…”

Liz laughed, her face betraying nothing.“I think Aram earned that win,” she replied simply.

Samar held her gaze for a moment and then nodded.“Of course he did,” she replied with a smile.“Do think he’ll show up today?” Samar asked more seriously.

“Reddington?” Samar nodded.Liz exhaled.“I doubt it.Not because he doesn’t want to be here, but because he knows he _shouldn’t_ be here.He wouldn’t want to be the reason anything goes wrong.”

 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Liz stepped down the aisle and took her place among some of Aram’s female relatives as she held a corner of the canopy that would cover the bride and groom for their chosen blend of a traditional Persian and modern secular ceremony.  Her eyes met Ressler’s, who was standing to one side next to Aram’s father and he smiled at her.  Liz returned the smile shyly as she turned her attention to Samar, who was confidently making her way down the aisle, and then to Aram who was gaping at his beautiful bride.  Aram stepped forward as she approached and took Samar’s hand as he led her to a bench placed carefully under the canopy.

Liz’s eyes shifted back to Ressler as the ceremony began and they exchanged a warm smile.She turned her attention back to the bride and groom as Samar and Aram professed the terms of their wedding contract and exchanged vows.As the ceremony progressed, Liz glanced around at the assembled crowd.Other than Cooper and his wife, Charlene, and Ressler and Aram’s parents, she didn’t know anyone else.From what Samar had said, nearly all of the guests were part of Aram’s extended family or close friends of his parents. 

As the bride and groom dipped their fingers in honey and fed each other in accordance with traditional custom, Liz stole another glance at Ressler, who was watching the newlyweds with a faint smile.As if he sensed her watching him, his eyes met hers and his grin broadened. Somewhat embarrassed, Liz ducked her eyes away and refocused on the couple before her as the ceremony concluded.Samar and Aram kissed and proceed down the aisle to the open admiration and applause of the guests.Liz accepted Ressler’s arm as he stepped forward to escort her down the aisle behind the bride and groom.

“Did I tell you before how great you look?” he whispered as they made their way down the aisle.

Liz squeezed his arm.“Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” she admitted.

 

* * *

The next hour was a whirlwind as the photographer took tons of pictures of Samar and Aram, alone and with Liz and Ressler and posed with Aram’s parents and various other relatives.Samar had suggested taking some of the photos earlier in the day, but Aram, being superstitious, had refused to consider laying eyes on her in her dress before the ceremony.Everyone was in good spirits but by the end of the hour, Liz was ready to be done.

As she sank into a nearby chair, Ressler appeared beside her with a champagne flute in each hand. “Thought maybe you could use one of these,” he murmured as he handed her the glass.

“Yes, thank you,” Liz replied gratefully as she took a sip.  “We haven’t even gotten to dance yet and my feet are already killing me.”

“It’s all quite a production,” Ressler agreed as he glanced at the photographer who was repositioning one of Aram’s aunts.

“Yes,” Liz agreed.“But look at them - “

Ressler followed her gaze across the room to where Samar and Aram were sharing a moment of laughter together, hands clasped and heads bowed.  Ressler put his hand on Liz’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.“I’m happy for them,” he replied. 

“Me too,” Liz agreed.She smiled wistfully.She was genuinely happy for her friends, but she was envious too.There were times when she was lonelier than she wanted to admit.

“Looks like they’re getting ready to move us into the reception,” Ressler commented, interrupting her reverie.He extended a hand to help her up.“Hope your feet can manage at least one dance.”

Liz smiled at him as she rose.“I wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

The reception room was softly lit with candles on every table and beautiful centerpieces of burgundy flowers that matched Liz’s dress.  The guests gathered around the dance floor as Samar and Aram stepped to the center of the floor for their first dance.  Liz smiled as the first strains of John Legend’s “All of Me” began to play.  Aram had spent hours over the past several months going over every song on the wedding playlist and agonizing over which one they should use for their first dance.  In the end, Samar had settled the debate by telling him which one she wanted.

“Now, we invite our maid of honor and best man to join our bride and groom on the dance floor,” the DJ intoned.Liz felt Ressler’s hand on her back and his warm breath in her ear.“You ready?” he asked.Liz nodded and stepped out on to the dance floor.Ressler put one hand on her waist as he took her other hand in his and pulled her close.They fell into a surprisingly easy rhythm as they glided around the dance floor. 

“You never told me you could dance,” Liz remarked as Ressler deftly maneuvered them around the floor.

“You never asked,” he replied simply.“I have many hidden talents,” he added with a rakish wink.Liz couldn’t help but laugh.

By the end of the song, the dance floor was filled with couples and the DJ immediately launched into another romantic favorite.

“You up for another dance?” Ressler asked.“Or have your feet had enough?”

“They’re actually not bothering me anymore,” Liz replied.“So yes, I’m up for another dance.”

Ressler flashed a warm smile.“Good, because I’m enjoying this.”

“I am too,” Liz replied softly.And she meant it.

They stayed on the dance floor longer than either of them expected before eventually making their way to their table.

“Stay here - I’ll get us some drinks,” Ressler offered.“Champagne?Something else?” 

“Champagne’s fine,” Liz replied.“Thank you.”She watched him as he made his way across the room to the bar. 

“Hey, I saw you and Ressler out on the dance floor,” Aram said as he slid into a chair next to her.“You guys looked good!I didn’t know Ressler could dance.”

“Neither did I,” Liz admitted.“You and Samar are lovely together.We’re so happy for you.”

Aram beamed as he watched Samar laughing with his mother.“I feel like I need to pinch myself.We finally got here.We finally made it.It’s a shame Mr. Reddington isn’t here.I think my parents would have enjoyed meeting him.”

Liz laughed.“That would have been a sight, but I think it’s for the best.”Ressler reappeared with their drinks and gestured at Aram not to get up.

“What’s for the best?” Ressler asked.

“That Reddington decided not to come.He was afraid his presence would be disruptive,” Liz explained.Ressler arched an eyebrow in acknowledgment.

Aram sighed.“I know.It still would have been fun.Ok, excuse me guys, I have to go introduce Samar to some more of my Mom’s friends.”Aram got up and made his way over to Samar. 

“Reddington gave me an envelope,” Ressler remarked as he eased into the seat Aram had vacated.

“What sort of envelope?” Liz asked.

Ressler patted his jacket pocket.“I have no idea.He told me to open it and read it out loud to everyone right after I give my best man’s speech.”

“Reddington gave you a speech to read?” Liz exclaimed.

“From Samar’s Uncle Ray,” Ressler nodded as his sipped his champagne.

“You’re not serious,” Liz protested.

“Oh, but I am,” Ressler replied solemnly.“Personally, I can’t wait to hear what he has to say.”

* * *

Over the next hour, Liz and Ressler made an effort to move around the room and exchange pleasantries with the guests.  Liz rapidly became aware that most of Aram’s female relatives and his mother’s friends were either under the mistaken impression that she and Ressler were already a couple or strongly believed that they should be.

“Your young man is so handsome,” a grandmotherly type whispered as she squeezed Liz’s hand.“The way he looks at you.”Liz glanced up to catch Ressler watching her.As soon as her eyes met his, he quickly looked away.Liz knew it was futile to protest and just smiled and nodded before she moved on to the next guest.

Eventually Ressler appeared at her elbow as one of Aram’s aunts was regaling her with a story of one of Aram’s childhood escapades.“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said smoothly.“But I was hoping to steal her away for another dance.”Ressler flashed a grin at the aunt.

“Oh of course, don’t let me keep you one second longer.Such a lovely couple,” the aunt exclaimed as she patted Liz’s arm.

Liz could feel the rumble of Ressler’s laughter as he drew her close against him.“So how many of the other ladies also assumed we’re a couple?”

“Most,” I think Liz admitted with a chuckle.“I guess we put on a pretty good show.”

Ressler held her gaze for a moment.“I guess we do,” he replied simply.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the toasts.  Ressler stood and accepted the microphone from the DJ and turned to face Samar and Aram.

“Samar, Aram, this day has been a long time coming.I’ve been fortunate enough to have watched your relationship evolve from the very beginning.You’ve overcome some incredible obstacles to get to this moment.Samar - you’ve been an amazing partner in the field for years now.You’ve had my back on so many occasions.I know you’re going to be an even more incredible life partner for Aram.And he for you.You’re both incredibly loyal, passionate people.And you’re lucky to have in each other someone who truly understands you.Someone you don’t have to hide things from.Someone you can share everything with.”Ressler cleared his throat.“That’s very rare, especially in our line of work, and something to be treasured and I wish you every happiness in the years to come.Now I ask you all to raise your glasses and join me in toasting our lovely bride and groom.”

The guests applauded and the DJ moved to retrieve the microphone but Ressler waved him off.“Now before I sit down,” he reached into his pocket and retrieved a white envelope.“Samar’s Uncle Ray wasn’t able to join us today.”Ressler winked at Samar who blinked, startled.“But he asked me to read this special message to the bride and groom.”Ressler opened the envelope as Samar and Aram exchanged puzzled looks.Ressler scanned the page and met Liz’s eye and grinned.

“My dear Samar,” Ressler began.“I’m so sorry I was unable to be there today as you and Aram take this important step in your relationship.Marriage is a tremendous commitment and not for the faint at heart.But I have no doubt that no one is better suited towards that commitment than Aram and yourself.May your marriage be like a fine wine that only improves with age.I don’t want to overwhelm Donald, so I’ll keep this brief, but please accept the enclosed envelope as a token of my appreciation for you both.Enjoy your celebration and I will see you soon.”Ressler stepped forward and handed Aram another envelope as everyone raised their glasses and toasted once more.

“Uncle Ray’s speech was shorter and less controversial than I expected,” Liz whispered as Ressler slid back into the chair next to her.“What’s in the other envelope?”

“No idea,” Ressler replied as he took a sip of his water.“He didn’t say.I’m sure Aram will tell us later.I’m just glad I didn’t have to say too much.”

“He knows you well,” Liz replied with a laugh.“And your speech was lovely.”

* * *

The remainder of the reception passed quickly as they spent most of their time dancing, pausing long enough to watch Samar and Aram cut their wedding cake.  Finally, it was time for the bride and groom to bid their guests farewell and head upstairs to their suite.  

Liz squeezed Samar’s hands.“Is there anything you need?Anything I can do?”

Samar shook her head.“No, thank you for everything.”She smiled warmly at Aram.“I have everything I need.”

“Yes, thank you both,” Aram agreed as he shook Ressler’s hand and then pulled him in for a hug as he slapped him on the back.“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys.And Mr. Reddington.Would you believe he upgraded our whole honeymoon?First class plane tickets, luxury suites - all of it.”Aram patted the envelope in his breast pocket. 

“You two deserve it,” Ressler replied.“And as Uncle Ray said - we’ll see you soon.”

As they watched Samar and Aram leave, Ressler turned to Liz.“You ready to call it a night?Or do you want to get some fresh air first?”

Liz considered for a moment.She was enjoying his company and wasn’t quite ready to give up on the evening yet.“Let’s go for a walk.It would be nice to get some fresh air.”

Ressler led her down the corridor as they exited onto a terrace.The hotel overlooked a golf course which stretched into the distance as far as the eye could see. 

“Let’s walk down to the course,” Liz suggested.“No one’s playing at this hour and there’s enough moonlight.”When they reached the grass, Liz paused and slipped out of her shoes.“Oh, that’s much better,” she sighed.“I don’t think I’m going to want to put these on again.”

The sounds of the reception faded as they set off across the course in companionable silence. Eventually, Liz looked up and grabbed Ressler’s elbow.“Look, you can see the stars.They’re so bright tonight.”Ressler followed her finger and smiled.

“My dad used to take us into the backyard at night to look for the stars.Big dipper, little dipper…”

“Sam used to do that with me too,” Liz replied. She exchanged a warm glance with Ressler and then shivered slightly as the breeze lightly moved her hair. 

“You’re cold.Here,” Ressler immediately shrugged out of jacket and slipped it around Liz’s shoulders. 

“Thanks.”Liz pulled the jacket close around her as she inhaled the pleasant scent of Ressler’s aftershave.

“You still cold?  You want to head back?” Ressler asked.

“Not yet.Let’s walk up to the green over there.”Liz pointed to a flag dimly visible in the distance.

As they reached the green, they could see the lights of the hotel behind them.

“Looks like things are winding down,” Ressler remarked.“I’m still surprised Aram chose me to be best man, but I’m glad he did.”

“I’m glad he did too,” Liz whispered as she squeezed his arm.“He appreciates your friendship.Sometimes I don’t think anyone else could possibly understand our lives besides the small group of us.No one would believe the things we see and do.”

“You’re right about that,” Ressler agreed.“Job doesn’t leave much time for a personal life,” he added wistfully.

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?Have a family?” Liz asked softly. 

“I’d like to,” Ressler replied slowly.“It takes two though.”

Liz processed that for a moment before she glanced up and saw Ressler watching her, his expression inscrutable.“What?” she asked finally.

A muscle twitched in Ressler’s jaw.“How about you?You think you could ever love someone that way again?”

Liz hesitated and she felt her heart beat a little faster as she drew Ressler’s jacket closer around her.She realized she didn’t want to hide anymore from the feelings that had been building over the past months as they’d spent considerably more time together both in and out of the office.Finally, she looked up and held his gaze.“Yes” she said softly.“I’m just not sure he’s realized it yet.”

Ressler blinked for a moment as her words registered before he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek lightly with his hand.His expression softened as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Maybe he’s afraid of ruining a friendship,” Ressler replied huskily.

“Maybe he’s overthinking it,” Liz replied as she smiled slowly. 

Ressler needed no further invitation as he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers.Liz felt his jacket slip off her shoulders as she wrapped both arms around his neck and drew him closer.Liz’s heart beat faster as he ran his hands up and down her back and through her hair.He tasted sweeter than she’d imagined.Eventually, they paused for breath but clung to each other, foreheads touching.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Ressler admitted as he continued to run his fingers through her hair and down her back.

Liz grazed his lips with her finger.“Then why stop?” she asked with a laugh.

“Oh trust me, I’m just getting started,” Ressler replied.He pulled her close against him and then leaned down to kiss her again.

Eventually the breeze picked up and Ressler felt Liz shiver again.“You're cold.  We should head back,” he remarked as he stopped to pick up his jacket and wrap it around her again.This time, he also wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against his side as they walked.The reception room was nearly empty as they reached the hotel with just a few staff members cleaning up. 

They stepped into the elevator holding hands.When they reached their floor, Ressler escorted Liz to her door. “Tonight was really…special,” he murmured as she handed him back his jacket.He brushed the curls on the back of Liz’s head lightly.“I love your hair like this,” he added as he leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered as he finally broke the kiss and began making his way down the hall.Liz felt a rush of disappointment as she watched him go but she recognized he was too much of a gentleman to assume that he should stay.Just as he reached his door, Liz made up her mind.

“Ressler!” she called softly.He turned and paused.

“Don’t go,” she implored.“I want you to stay.”He strode quickly back down the hall but paused again at her door.“You don’t have to ask me twice, as long as you’re sure?” Ressler caressed her cheek gently.

Liz grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room with a laugh.  “Yes, I’m sure.  Now kiss me.”

Ressler needed no further invitation.Liz tossed his jacket aside and slowly loosened his tie before she began unbuttoning his shirt.Ressler unzipped her dress and ran his hands up and down her bare back.As she reached for his belt buckle he lifted the sleeves of her dress and slid them off off shoulders until the dressed pooled at her feet.Liz deftly stepped out of the dress as she pivoted with him towards the bed.As they sank onto its soft surface together, Liz felt more alive than she had in months.

* * *

Afterwards, Liz propped up herself up on his bare chest and gazed into his eyes searchingly.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

“I was just thinking - all those women tonight - they assumed we were a couple.And I didn’t mind them assuming that.”

Liz felt the rumble of Ressler’s laughter.“Well, I guess I wasn’t doing such a good job of hiding how I really felt when I looked at you.I meant what I said earlier - I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.I think I was just terrified of changing things between us,” he said.

“And now?” Liz asked.

“Now I don’t know what I was so afraid of,” Ressler admitted.“But it does change things.”

“It does,” Liz agreed.“But in all the best ways.”She lowered herself so her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and laced her fingers through hers.“I love you, Donald Ressler.”

Ressler squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head.  “I love you too, Liz.”

 


End file.
